American Association for Cancer Research proposes to establish a program for young minority scientists engaged in cancer research or with background training that could make contributions to this field to encourage their attendance at the annual meeting of the Association in May, 1985, 1986 and 1987. It will be focused primarily on graduate students and postdoctoral fellows from traditionally underrepresented minority groups and will seek to expand the opportunities for a broad exposure to experts in this field, as well as to give them the opportunity to make professional affiliations that will further their careers. It is recognized that minority groups pose special problems in the etiology, diagnosis and therapy of cancer. These differences provide outstanding opportunities for research and new approaches to clinical management that can be expected to arise from the activities of these young people as they mature into professionally established scientists and clinicians. It is proposed that the program will offer a minimum stipend for travel and meeting expenses of minority scientists and trainees from both minority institutions and the larger body of universities and research institutes.